


No lloro bajo la lluvia

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Letters, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Leí rápido las palabras escritas en esas insulsas hojas de pergamino, teniendo éxito de ver el rasgo amable y pacato de su mano.Luego la leí de vuelta, dos, tres, cuatros veces.Con mucho amor, Lily.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	No lloro bajo la lluvia

**No lloro bajo la lluvia**

La figura amarillenta enfrente a mí me miraba fijo.

En su cara, Moody había pintado una expresión de rabia que nunca le podría pertenecer.

“Sabes bien que nunca te habría matado.” dije, en voz calma, casi resignada. Murmuré un hechizo y entré en la casa, liberándome de esa macabra protección impuesta por el Orden para impedirme de entrar.

Miré las paredes de ese lugar escuálido, teatro de la decadencia de un nombre.

Demasiadas personas habían vivido allí, y de pocas de ellas quedaba un rastro tangible, una señal de su pasaje.

Subí a la planta superior, quedándome mucho tiempo parado enfrente a la puerta de la habitación de Sirius.

Involuntariamente, me nació una risita en la cara. Entré en esa habitación que había sido su última prisión, en esa habitación tan deliberadamente diferente por lo restante de la casa.

El sol entraba con prepotencia por la ventana, iluminando en las paredes los estandartes dorados-rojizos, los pósteres muggle y la fotografía de cuatros chicos, descolorida por el tiempo, memoria de mi tortura durante los años de Hogwarts.

Rechiné los dientes con rabia, perdí la lucidez.

La cara de Potter, horriblemente igual a la de su hijo, me miraba con una sonrisa.

Vi de vuelta la victoria en sus ojos, ese sentido de omnipotencia que estaba tan típico de él. Esa mirada que se había posado en ella, teniendo éxito en el tiempo a destruir mi existencia.

Comencé a hurgar de manera compulsiva entre las cosas de Black, sin saber lo que estaba buscando.

Sólo sabía que durante ese momento quería destruir ese lugar, de manera que la esencia que una vez la había habitada se disolviera para siempre.

Luego, mientras hurgaba, destruía y creaba caos, la vi.

Caí, como si las rodillas hubieran improvisamente cedido bajo mi peso, como si la rabia sentida hasta un momento antes se hubiera extinguido. 

Leí rápido las palabras escritas en esas insulsas hojas de pergamino, teniendo éxito de ver el rasgo amable y pacato de su mano.

Luego la leí de vuelta, dos, tres, cuatros veces.

_Con mucho amor, Lily. _

Amor. Ese amor que a mí me había faltado, que había matado, muerto antes que ella. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a llorar, con las mismas lágrimas que siempre había dedicado a ella, que nunca había tenido éxito de reprimir cada vez que mi mente vagaba hacia su cara de mujer.

Lloré, arrodillado, por el rasgo delicado de la pluma en el papel. Lloré por su sonrisa en esa foto que estaba junta a la carta, donde parecía realmente feliz, a lado de un hombre que no era yo, con un niño que no era el mío.

Todo lo que quería, por una macabra broma del destino, estaba al lado de lo que me había rellenado el corazón de puro odio.

Arranqué Lily de esa foto sin pensarlo, porque ahora que su corazón había dejado de latir yo tenía el poder de separarla de Potter, de llevarla conmigo y mantenerla a salvo, como siempre había querido hacer.

Puse en el bolsillo de la capa esa imagen, esa sonrisa, que me pareció extrañamente mutila una vez separado por las personas que la habían causada.

Luego, pensándolo, tomé la segunda hoja de la carta también. No me interesaba recordar cuánto hubiera sido feliz con el marido y el hijo, sino llevar conmigo la memoria de su amor, y la firma que llevaba elegantemente su nombre.

Me fue de esa casa, como si no tuviera más éxito de respirar en su interior, como si las paredes se cerraran a mi alrededor, recordándome todo lo que había perdido, todos los arrepentimientos que me sofocaban desde hace casi veinte años.

En mi bolsillo, en mi piel, dentro de mí, la sonrisa de Lily quemaba. Era el reproche para todas mis culpas, pero yo, para la enésima vez, ignoré ese reproche.

Finalmente tenía la posibilidad de poseer esa sonrisa, que ella lo quisiera o no.

~

Está noviembre.

El frio empieza a insinuarse en el aire con prepotencia, hasta penetrar en los huesos, hasta regalar una especie de calma aparente a mis sensaciones.

El agua del Lago Negro también está calma, esta noche. Estoy en pie en la orilla, mirando absorto el horizonte.

Me siento increíblemente vacío.

La mano en mi bolsillo aún aprieta esa pieza de pergamino, que raramente he dejado desatendido.

Es lo más valioso que poseo, aun me diera cuenta de tener que soltarlo.

Durante los últimos meses he reflexionado mucho tiempo sobre lo que ha sido de mi vida. Y finalmente he entendido que una amenaza de muerte grava ineludible sobre mi cabeza.

Voy a luchar para sobrevivir, sólo porque morir seria el extremo de mi cobardía.

Sin embargo, lo deseo, tanto que me parece de sentir mi corazón explosionar cada vez que pienso en lo que me va a pasar.

Su sonrisa, finalmente real, sus ojos, luminosos y desprovistos de reproche. Porque sé que no va a atribuirme la culpa de mis acciones. Porque siempre ha sido mejor que mí, Lily.

Cuando dejaba de hablarme también, cuando construía una cortina de silencio entre nosotros, cuando me ha dado la espalda, nunca ha tenido éxito de odiarme como me odio yo.

Y ahora qué sé todo esto, la tinta en este pergamino parece descolorarse, su cara en la fotografía no tiene más sentido.

Me arrodillo, como un penitente, ensuciándome de un barro que sé que merezco.

Lentamente, dejo deslizar los fragmentos de papel en la superficie del lago, formando ondas casi imperceptibles.

Luego, como para mascarar mi gesto, ligeras gotas de agua llegan a completar mi obra, dibujando círculos inexistentes en la extensión oscura, casi a justificar lo que estoy haciendo.

Llueve. Una lluvia que transfiguraría mis lágrimas, si fuera capaz de seguir llorando.

Pero he llorado demasiado, y he llegado al final. Sólo quiero descansar, pero sé que tengo que recorrer parte de mi camino antes de llegar a destinación.

Nunca voy a rescatar mi nombre en los ojos del mundo, pero no importa.

Cuando cerraré los ojos la última vez, quiero hacerlo conociendo el significado de la serenidad, de la paz, ignorando la culpa y el rencor que hasta ahora han acompañado mis pasos.

Quiero comprender como sonreír, y de esa manera entregarme a la eternidad, y a los brazos de Lily, sin que sean obligadas a abrazar solamente humo.

Quiero una consistencia que nunca me ha pertenecido, ahora. Y para hacerlo, tengo que olvidar de tener un pasado, y nunca confiar en el futuro.

Sólo voy a vivir, justo antes de morir. 


End file.
